


Accident

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury, Silly, i dont even know, i thought it was cute :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You did something, PBG is bruised, you don't believe him when he says he's fine. It's a classic tale, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

“This wasn’t supposed to happen…. Shit, I’m so sorry.” You moved your hands to inspect the already-forming bruise, wincing as you surveyed the damage. Ouch.

“It’s okay…” PBG moved slightly, testing his arm. “You didn’t mean to, accidents happen.” He smiled reassuringly at you and you shook your head.

“It’s not okay! You might be seriously hurt and it’d be all my fault!” You looked away. Shit. You had said too much. There was no way he couldn’t…. You felt a hand on your own.

“Hey.” You looked at him, his expression holding your gaze. He was scanning your face, his lips pursed into frowning pout. “It was an _accident._ The worst that could have happened would have been me breaking something, and I know nothing’s broken, Just some bruises. It’s okay.” 

You felt worse. He shouldn’t have to be trying to comfort you, he was the one in pain! This whole situation was so screwed up. If you had just been paying attention, hadn’t tried to show off- you froze. He was getting closer, tilting your head to look up at him. He ran a thumb over your cheek, causing you to blush. Was he going to…? You stiffened slightly when his lips met yours, relaxing into him as your mind caught up. 

PBG’s kiss was forceful, his mouth pressing against yours roughly as you gasped against him. You could hear your heart beating loudly in your ears, your hands settling themselves in his hair. You could feel him slowly relaxing, the kiss becoming gentle and warm before he pulled away. It took a moment for you to open your eyes, relishing the feeling that PBG had just _kissed_ you before you looked at him. 

“Do you believe me now?” He smirked as you gaped at him slightly before punching him on his arm, turning away to hide your smile.

“Ow?” You laughed as he rubbed his arm, faking a hurt expression. “I’m going to be bruised for weeks.” You turned to him again, sticking out your tongue playfully. He shook his head slightly, grinning as he stood up and offered you a hand. You took it, trying not to blush. His hand was warm. And soft. He let go once you were up, choosing instead to entwine his fingers with your other hand. This was nice. 

“...Are you sure you’re okay?” You asked partly with actual concern and partly because you knew he’d be frustrated. On cue PBG groaned, shoving you lightly with his shoulder as you giggled.

“I’m _fine!_ Do I need to kiss you again to prove it?” His smirk came with a soft blush and you smiled shyly at him, avoiding his eyes.

“Well, it certainly wouldn’t hurt…” You bit the corner of your lip, surprised at how daring you were being. PBG’s fond eye roll as he leaned down made your stomach flutter, closing your eyes once again as you took in the feeling of his kiss. His hands moved down your back, settling on the sides of your stomach right above your hips. You hooked your arms around the back of his neck lazily, running your fingers through his hair once again. His hair was soft, almost unbelievably so, and you wanted to memorize the feeling. 

The kiss was over much too soon, both of you breathing harshly as you broke apart. You felt your phone buzz and you fumbled in your pockets, pulling it out. You looked at PBG confusedly.

“It says to tell you to check your phone?” He looked bewildered, patting for his phone before pulling it out of his jacket pocket. You watched curiously, trying to glimpse his message. He frowned as he read, glancing around as he put his phone back into his pocket. 

“...What? What did it say?” PBG glanced at you, leaning in to whisper in your ear.

“It was from Jeff. he, uh, must have seen us kiss. I want to get him back somehow, but I can’t figure out how he had seen us….” You blushed, realizing that you had an audience somewhere. Frowning slightly you glanced around, spotting a flash of yellow mixed into the leaves of a nearby tree. You tapped PBG discreetly, gesturing towards the tree.

“More privacy under that tree over there, yeah? Let’s go sit under it…” He seemed to get the message, linking his hands with yours as you walked. This would be good. Smirking to yourself you looked up subtly, glancing at Jeff in the tree. He didn’t notice your stare, seemingly too busy trying to not fall. You weren’t sure what to expect but PBG stiffening next to you told you that something was about to happen.

“So, did I ever tell you about the one time Jeff was dared to-” Jeff fell to the ground next to you, popping up to glare at PBG. You tried not to laugh. He had a leaf stuck in his hair.

“Stop right there! I’m sorry for snooping.” Jeff’s apologies were accepted and PBG laughed, slinging an arm around you.

“Way to make an entrance, hamster! You know I wouldn’t actually embarrass you like that.” You observed their dynamic as they spoke. They seemed like old buddies, relaxing around each other immediately. You knew that the rivalry between the clubs didn’t really mean anything, but how close the two were still surprised you. Jeff seemed kind, eyes warm as he finally greeted you.

“If, uh, if PBG messes up somehow, just let me know. I’ll straighten him out for you.” The threat was all in good fun, Jeff immediately chuckling and running a hand through his hair as PBG let out an indignant “I don’t mess up!” You were glad PBG’s best friend seemed nice, although you weren’t really sure what you were expecting. A mean rival? As Jeff and PBG spoke, however, you realized that they were on the soccer team together. No wonder they were such good friends.

Eventually PBG pulled you away, as it was getting late and he noticed you seemed to be getting tired. Yawning, you leaned against him, a gentle smile gracing his face.

“Jeff seems sweet.” Something about PBG having such a nice person as a friend just warmed you. You were happy for him. You were glad he didn’t have the same kind of friends you used to have… You shook your head slightly. That was a different time. You had moved on.

“Yeah, he’s a really great dude. I, um….” A blush spread across his features as you stopped in front of Primrose, looking up at him. 

“May I kiss you goodnight?” You were taken aback, blushing wildly as your heart sped up.

“You don’t have to ask…” You looked at your shoes as PBG laughed lightly.

“Maybe so, but it makes it more romantic.” He shrugged, leaning in to catch your lips in his own. It was short and sweet, sending pulses of affection through you as he pulled away, giving you a final nod as you turned to enter the dorm house.

Yeah, you could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Want to give me money? Just want to talk? Find me at anniewhovian.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!   
> <3


End file.
